1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical heating facility, and more particularly to an electrical heating or cooking facility having a magnetically attached temperature sensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical electrical facilities comprise various kinds of heating facilities for heating or cooking purposes, such as electric stoves, electric cookers, electric heaters, electric ovens, electric griddles, etc. For example, the electric stoves or ovens may be used to support containers in order to cook meals, soups, etc. The containers may fall off the stoves or oven, and the hot meals or soup may spill out of the containers, and may hurt people inadvertently.
For example, when the stoves or ovens or containers are hit or touched or bumped or collided by people, particular the children inadvertently, or the like, or the other outer forces have been applied onto the stoves or ovens or containers by people or by the other objects, the outwardly spilled hot meals or soup or water from the containers may seriously hurt or damage people, such as children.
Similarly, when earthquake happened, the hot meals or soup also may have a good chance to pill out of the containers, and may hurt people inadvertently. In addition, the heating elements may still be energized even when the containers have been disengaged from the stoves or ovens. Fires and the other disasters may thus be happened usually.
Some of the typical electrical facilities may comprise various kinds of temperature sensing devices to sense the temperatures of the electrical heating facilities, and to shut off the electric energy supplied to the electrical heating facilities when the temperatures of or around the electrical heating facilities have exceeded the predetermined or endurable temperature, or the like.
However, the electric energy supplied to the electrical heating facilities may not be shut off when the stoves or ovens or containers have been hit or touched or bumped or collided by people, particular the children inadvertently, or when the containers have been disengaged from the stoves or ovens.
In addition, the temperature sensing devices are typically built or secured within the electrical heating facilities solidly, and may not be easily removed from the typical electrical heating facilities, and may not be easily attached or secured onto the typical electrical heating facilities by the users themselves, such that the electrical heating facilities may not be replaced with the other new ones by the users themselves when the temperature sensing devices have been damaged or out of order.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electrical heating devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical heating facility including a magnetically attached temperature sensing device which may be disengaged from the electric heating facility when the electrical heating facility is hit or touched or bumped or collided by people or by the other objects inadvertently, or when various outer forces have been applied onto the electrical heating facility.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical heating facility including a magnetically attached temperature sensing device which may be easily engaged or attached or secured onto the electric heating facility by the users themselves when required.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a n electrical heating facility comprising a base, an electrical heating element attached to the base, and including two terminals, a temperature sensing device including two conductors for electrically coupling to the terminals of the electrical heating element respectively, and means for magnetically securing the temperature sensing device to the base. The temperature sensing device may thus be easily secured or attached or assembled onto the base by the users themselves, and may also be easily disengaged from the base when the electrical heating facility or the temperature sensing device is hit or touched or bumped or collided by people or by the other objects inadvertently, or when various outer forces have been applied onto the electrical heating facility or to the temperature sensing device.
The magnetically securing means includes a first magnetically attractable element attached to the base, and a second magnetically attractable element attached to the temperature sensing device, to act with the first magnetically attractable element, and to magnetically attract the temperature sensing device to the base. The base includes a plate secured thereto.
The first magnetically attractable element is secured to the plate. The plate includes an orifice formed therein, the second magnetically attractable element of the temperature sensing device is engaged into the orifice of the plate.
The temperature sensing device includes a housing having at least one cavity formed therein, the plate includes at least one catch extended therefrom and engageable into the cavity of the housing, to stably secure the housing to the plate.
The base includes a bracket secured thereto and having a flap engaged with the first magnetically attractable element to stably secure the first magnetically attractable element to the base. The housing includes an opening formed therein, and includes a temperature sensing member received in the housing and coupled to the terminals of the electrical heating element.
The temperature sensing member includes a shaft, a first and a second blades secured on the shaft and coupled to the terminals of the electrical heating element respectively, the first and the second blades each includes a terminal contactable with each other, and separable from each other when the blades are distorted by heat.
The temperature sensing member includes a bar secured on the shaft and heat conductively coupled to the electrical heating element, and the bar includes an extension extended therefrom and contacted with the first blade to conduct heat from electrical heating element to the first blade.
A contact force adjusting device may further be provided for adjusting contacting force between the first and the second blades, and includes a rod slidably retained in the housing, and engageable with the second blade, to adjust the second blade away from and toward the first blade.
A barrel may further be provided and threaded to the housing and having a bore to slidably receive the rod therein, and to move the second blade away from and toward the first blade when the barrel is rotated relative to the housing. A knob may be secured to the barrel, and to rotate the barrel relative to the housing.
A board may further be provided and secured to the shaft and includes an aperture formed therein to slidably receive the rod.